


Fancy Dress

by Xero_Sky



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Adult Consensual Incest, Crossdressing Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, murdered timeline, sort of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xero_Sky/pseuds/Xero_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween in the Shatterdome, and Yancy's roommates disapprove of his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the universe behind my fic "Unbreakable", but you don't have to read that first. All you need to know is that the timeline has been murdered and the body's been dumped in a lake. Yancy lives but had a stroke that keeps him from being his brother's co-pilot, Chuck's only two years younger than Raleigh, the two of them are co-pilots, and the three of them share a ghost drift. Hijinks are ensuing.

“You’re _not_ going out in that.”

“The hell I’m not. Do you know how long it took me to find silk stockings in my size that would ship to Alaska?”

“We’re not kidding, you arsehole.”

Not that Chuck doesn’t have a sexy growl of a voice when he’s possessive, but Yancy’s not taking the time to appreciate it. The Icebox Halloween party has already started, which means that it’s about time to make an entrance. He’s dressed, but he’s still fussing with his makeup – mostly that means trying to get his eyeliner to match on both eyes.

“Seriously, Yancy, what the fuck? The whole dome is going to be there, and this is what you’re wearing?” Raleigh huffs, crossing his arms. He’s dressed up as a vampire, with black sclera contact lenses, pale skin, and blood splatter across the front of him, in case no one gets it. He’s got really good fangs too, which he was just about to put in when it became clear what Yancy was wearing tonight.

Chuck is dressed up as some kind of gang member, with a leather vest and his hair slicked back. He’s apparently going as some specific character, but Yancy doesn’t know who it is. He’s got fake tattoos on, flashy silver rings, and a gunshot wound; he’s planning on riding his dad’s Harley into the mess hall to make his entrance too.

Apparently subtlety isn’t an option tonight, so Yancy doesn’t get what their objections are to him going as a sexy nurse.

It’s a good costume, too. There’s a short, white uniform dress, stockings, “sensible” platform shoes, and a hat, and he’s wearing a garter belt to keep the stockings up. It’s only barely out of sight above the hem of the dress. He’s not wearing a wig because he’s not really pretending to be a woman wearing this; he’s Ranger Yancy Becket wearing a sexy nurse costume. His makeup is fairly natural except for the lip gloss and dramatic eyes, courtesy of a friend of his with infinitely more experience at this sort of thing. If he hadn’t managed to smudge his eye after she left, it would all be perfect. 

So he’s struggling, bent over the sink so he can stare at the mirror, wondering if he’s going to have to start all over again, with these two jerks hovering over him and complaining.

“This is what I’m wearing,” he growls, trying to widen his eye so he can get the corner re-done. “I worked hard on this, and if you don’t like it, you can fuck off.”

Chuck sighs and moves in behind him, something that would have made Yancy suspicious if he wasn’t too busy to notice.

“It’s definitely not that we don’t like it,” Chuck says, and a hand glides up the back of his thigh to the curve of his ass, snapping the band of his garter belt. Yancy looks up and sees Chuck’s eyes go wide in the mirror. “Fuck, did you shave your legs for this?”

Yancy just smiles.

“Really?” Raleigh squeaks, and maybe Yancy would have laughed at that, but the back of his dress is flipped up just then, exposing him, and Raleigh swears.

Yancy’s legs _are_ smooth, and they’re wrapped in white silk up to the top of his thigh. The unsteadiness of the shoes makes the muscles of his legs flex under the silk. There’s a band of lace around the top, and above that is more smooth skin, interrupted by more lace: the edging of the silky boyshorts he’s wearing, also white. 

Another warm hand ran slowly up his thigh, savoring the feel as it slid up under the garter strap to cup the curve of his ass.

“Oh, darling, there’s no way we can let you out in public like this,” Chuck purrs, reaching down to gently squeeze him.

“Not a chance,” Raleigh agrees, his deep voice rougher now. 

“I told you assholes—“ Maybe there’s a chance he might have made a viable threat there, but Chuck has his hands on his waist now, and he’s discovered Yancy’s other secret.

“A corset? Jesus Christ, you’re trying to kill us, aren’t you?” Chuck murmurs, turning him around slowly, minding how uncertain he is in those shoes.

“What makes you think it’s for you?” Yancy teases, but when he turns around, Raleigh’s on his knees already, looking up at Yancy like he’s the most beautiful thing on Earth, and he can’t go on with it.

“Because you’re ours,” Raleigh says softly, and Yancy melts, just like that. Raleigh leans forward and lifts Yancy’s skirt so he can reverently kiss his silk-clad thigh. When Yancy makes a breathy moan, Chuck leans in to press their mouths together. He can feel Raleigh beginning to kiss his way upwards as Chuck’s tongue slowly moves between his lips. The kiss is slow and deep, and it almost, almost distracts him from the moment Raleigh reaches the hem of his underwear. Chuck tips his head forward so they can watch together as Raleigh smooths his hands up to the waistband and carefully eases the silky fabric down, exposing his swollen cock.

With a grin that seems both sweetly innocent and filthy at the same time, Raleigh licks the head of his cock, and Yancy shudders.

“You like that, love?” Chuck murmurs to him, and Yancy is too enthralled to do much more than hum.

His brother reaches up to tug at Chuck’s hand, pulling him down. Yancy whimpers at the loss of Chuck’s mouth, but then he has the two people he loves and lusts after most in the _world_ are on their knees in front of him, and they kiss each other around the tip of his cock and _Jesus_ –

Slowly and lovingly, the two of them take him apart with kitten licks and slow, sucking kisses, eventually moving on to taking it in turns to swallow him whole. Chuck takes him all the way and Yancy watches in a daze as Raleigh kisses their boyfriend on the cheek and runs fingers through his hair, whispering filth in his ear. On his turn, Chuck does the same, as gentle with Raleigh as they are with Yancy. 

It’s maddeningly slow, and as Yancy leans back against the sink, his knuckles turn white as he tries to keep standing up. The corset wasn’t laced very tight, really, but the feeling of constraint is new and, if he’s honest, strangely wonderful. The shorts couldn’t be pulled down further than his stocking because of the garters, and they’re a tight band around his thighs now, trapping his legs together. He likes that too.

It’s a new feeling for him, and the strength of it must echo through the drift, because Raleigh winks at him and then reaches up to take hold of his wrist, holding it tight. On his side, Chuck does the same thing with his other wrist, and now the feeling of being both helpless and completely safe is too much for him. He’s always been a talker during sex, but the stream of filth that pours from his mouth is surprising even to him. He moans and tells them how good they are, how much he loves them and the things they do to him. He’s held tight and has nowhere to go, and they are worshipping his cock with clever tongues and hot mouths and sweet kisses.

Raleigh cups his sack with his free hand, fondling and gently stretching it, and the sensation brings Yancy close to the edge, but then they switch again and the moments of interruption are enough to pull him back. He whines as Chuck takes him down, and then there are fingers sliding into the crack of his ass and one finger pressing down just so…

Yancy comes across his boyfriend’s cheek, and Raleigh, bless the little bastard, laps it up before turning to clean Yancy up the same way. After that he kisses Chuck deeply, because of course he would, and they let go of Yancy just long enough for Chuck to melt into his co-pilot’s arms for a long, long moment.

Then, because Yancy still can’t quite feel his legs, much less walk in platforms, the two demons from his own personal hell clean him up, tuck him back into his shorts, and tidy him up. When they’re done, the three of them grin at each other like idiots.

The drift hums busily between them, full of lust and the abiding warmth of love. 

“So can I go out now?” Yancy asks finally, teasing them. 

Raleigh presses into his side and kisses him in response. He can feel his brother’s hardness against him, and he smiles into their kiss. 

“Might be a little bit of unfinished business,” Chuck says, moving into their embrace. 

“Doesn’t feel like a little,” Yancy laughs, widening his eyes melodramatically as Chuck grinds into them.

“Don’t worry, lovely. I have faith in you.”

*********

They are late to the party, but this is the first time the Icebox has had a chance to let go in awhile, and the party in the mess hall will in fact still be in full swing near dawn. Chuck’s entrance winds it up even further. Raleigh and Chuck’s costumes are a hit. Yancy arrives a few minutes later and steals their thunder almost immediately, but somehow neither of them minds. If anyone notices that Yancy’s walking a little stiffly or he sits a little gingerly, no one would dare say a word. 

The Shatterdome crew comes from all over the world, and for some of them a man in a dress, even on Halloween, is a bit outside their comfort zone. That’s perfectly fine with Yancy; pushing people outside their boundaries is one of his favorite pastimes. He’s extra charming and extra flirty, but he’s never taken any shit from anyone, and there’s nothing about a dress and eyeliner to make him start now. 

Besides which, the world’s most badass biker and a master vampire are here, and if maybe they’re hovering a bit tonight, well, he absolutely knows they have his back.

It’s the best night in a long time. A month later, Yancy will find his costume, complete with shoes and underwear, neatly boxed up and reverently stowed away in the top of Raleigh’s wardrobe. Halloween might be the first time he’s worn it, but it definitely won’t be the last.


End file.
